


2014 Tiny Treats #8

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Suffers 2013 [8]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, Friendship, Gen, Microfics, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of Transformers microfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



> written for the 2013 round of fandom stocking.

1) The stars, he decided, were like a map. They shone like beacons and led him toward the most wonderful discoveries.

2) Cosmos loved when Skyfire would go exploring with him. The large mech understood and shared his delight at discovering, as well as sharing knowledge of places he had been before or peoples he had known before the Ice. They learned together, and that was best of ll.

3) "Hey, Cosmos! Swing back around that little moon again, will ya?" Blaster asked, lewning forward and resting his hands on the minibot's control panel. "I'm picking up some groovy sounds from down there."

"Decepticons?" The green mech turned to give the moon another pass, as requested.

"Nah, too groovy for them. I think we may have found a baby civilization!"

"How exciting!"

 

4) Cosmos hadn't been sure what to expect when he was told the minibots had finally been moved into private quarters while he was on his last run to the edge of the solar system. Prowl had said Bumblebee had moved his things, but he didn't know who had packed or where anything would be.

He was relieved when he opened the door and saw a small pile of neatly labeled boxes set just inside. His relief turned to wonder as he stepped inside, and saw the star charts, carefully painted on the walls and ceiling.

"I know you get claustrophobic inside the mountain," Bumblebee said from behind him, "So Beachcomber and I painted the stars for you. They glow, so you can turn the lights off and pretend when you need to."

"Oh thank you, Bumblebee!" Cosmos turned around and hugged his friend, too happy to be annoyed at being snuck up on. "It's wonderful!"

"You're welcome. Now let's get you unpcked and moved in!"

 

5) "Don't worry, Cliffjumper." Cosmos stood over his damaged friend and drew his pistol. "This time, I'll protect you."


End file.
